The Christmas gift
by Shippo-cutie
Summary: This is a one shot Inuyasha story about Christmas. What happens when Inuyasha forgets to get Kagome a gift? And what about that damn mistletoe? Read the story to find out!


**The Christmas Gift**

It was Christmas Eve, and the whole gang was hyped up for Christmas. Kagome told Shippo all about Santa, and decorated Keades' cabin with all the Christmas things from her time. She had Inuyasha go get a tree, and once he came back she gladly set it up. She put the tree in the stand, with the help of Inuyasha of course. Then she opened a big box of things. Shippo ran to the box and peered over the side. In it he saw loads of sparkly and shiny things, and some snowflakes and a big fat man in red.

"Who's the fat man?" Shippo asked. Kagome laughed.

"Remember, that guy named Santa, I was telling you about. Who brings presents to god boys a girls?" She asked him. Shippo nodded. "Well that's what he looks like!" Shippos' eyes shone with glee. He was so excited for Christmas. He never celebrated it before. He couldn't wait to get his surprise from Santa. Sango and Miroku were also very interested in the mystery box. So the walked over to see what was inside it. From the box Kagome pulled out some garland and started to wrap it around the tree. The rest of the people stood in awe. Kagome turned around and saw everyone standing there looking at her.

"Well, are you going to help me?" She asked. Everyone smiled. The reached into the box and took out different ordainments and started to hand them on the tree branches. Everyone was having a good time, well except Inuyasha he was sitting in the corner watching everyone. He was just fine watching Miroku lean over Sango to hang up the ordainments and say it wasn't his fault if he touched her inappropriately. It made his chuckle. He loved the fact that Shippo was too short to reach the tall branches and pouted when Kagome wouldn't lift him up. Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting in the corner all by himself. She was kind of offended he didn't want to join in with all the things she brought over. She went to the box and looked through it for a minute. Her face shone when she found the Santa hat, she took it out of the box and smiled. Inuyasha watched Kagome go through the box.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked her. Kagome smiled innocently.

"Nothing!" She said as she walked over to him. She took the hat and placed it on his head. She placed it sideways so one of his cute little ears was still visible. Inuyasha growled as she placed it on his head.

"Oh shhhhh." Kagome said. "You need to at least look the part if you won't help!" Inuyasha moaned and complained about the hat, but he left it on for Kagome. After the tree was all decorated, they stood back and admired it. They sat near the Christmas tree and talked about how much they loved this holiday. Shippo was getting tired, so Kagome took him and set him in his bed. She read him one of her favorite Christmas tales from her childhood and after that he was fast asleep. Kagome walked back to her box, she rummaged through it and found what she was looking for.

"Ahhh…" She said. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"What is it?" Sango asked her. Kagome smiled.

"Well this little think here is called Mistletoe." She said. "And what you do is hang it in the door way, and when two people are standing under it at the same time, the have to kiss each other!" Kagome finished. She looked around the room for the perfect spot to hang the mistletoe. She decided to put it up in the main entrance way. "There!" She said as she finished putting it up.

"Ummm…Kagome, is this really a holiday must?" Sango asked quietly. Kagome looked at Sango, and simply nodded. Miroku smiled.

"BY GOD I LOVE THE HOLIDAYS!" Miroku cried happily. Everyone laughed, except for Sango. She wasn't too pleased about the mistletoe thing.

"Lecher…." She mumbled. Miroku simply smiled in agreement. Sango merely rolled her eyes. Kagome returned to her box yet again.

"Oh, Kagome, please no more mistletoe!" Sango begged.

"OH, no! Please more mistletoe!" Miroku said. Kagome laughed.

"Don't worry Sango, it isn't any more mistletoe." Kagome said, Miroku frowned, while Sango smiled happily. "Its my Christmas gifts for all of you! And a few from Santa." Kagome explained

"Gifts!" Inuyasha asked curiously. "I didn't know about gifts…" He said.

"Well duh! You weren't paying attention when I was explaining Christmas now were you?" Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha frowned.

"Umm… I'll be right back…." He said as he ran out the door. Everyone stood in shock. Where is he going? Was written on all of there faces, but they just assumed he needed his space or something.

"Kagome." Sango called. Kagome turned around and faced Sango. "Isn't Santa suppose to bring the gifts?" She asked. Kagome started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked.

"Well, Santa is basically a store we tell children to make Christmas seem so special! But he is kind of real if you think about it. I mean his spirit makes everyone happy this time of year, so in a way he always exists!" Kagome said. Sango didn't really understand what she meant, but nodded in agreement anyways.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha ran out of the cabin really quickly, he wasn't worried what the others thought at this moment.

"GIFTS!" He shouted. "How could I be so stupid!" he ran frantically through the snow looking for something to give to Kagome. He ran through the forest with its snow covered tree glistening in the moonlight, past the lake with its frozen water hard enough to walk on and still nothing. He slowed his pace down to a walk and his eyes searched his white surroundings for anything worthy for Kagomes' gift.

**In the cabin**

Miroku was sitting over near the fire with Kilala while Kagome and Sango sat on the other side of the room. Miroku made sure no one was looking as he spoke to Kilala.

"Psst…Kilala…" He whispered. Kilala turned to him.

"MEWWW" She replied. Miroku brought his finger to his lip.

"SHHHHH" He said. He quickly looked around; no one was on to him. He sighed with relief. "Kilala can you quickly run out of the cabin when I cough two times?" He asked her.

"MEWWW" She replied. Miroku smiled with glee. Meanwhile Sango observed Mirokus' and Kilalas' conversation.

"What do you think is going on there?" She asked Kagome. Kagome shrugged.

"Who knows!" Kagome said laughing. Just then Miroku got up and stretched.

"I, think I'm going to take a short walk!" He said. Kagome and Sango nodded their heads as he walked to the main entrance. He got to the entrance and took one step out. He said when he was outside partly. Kilala knew that was her cue.

"MEWWWWWWWW" She said really loudly then ran out of the cabin. Sango looked up.

"KILALA!" She shouted as she chased after her two-tailed friend. As she reached the door Sango was stopped by Miroku.

"Sango…" Miroku said. Sango looked at him. The both stood on either sides of the doorway. He pointed up to the mistletoe. Sango slowly raised her head and looked at the mistletoe above her. She then looked back at Miroku. She started to blush furiously. Miroku shrugged.

"Come on Sango, its Christmas!" He pleaded. Sango shied away from him, but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him and kissed her on the cheek. Sango didn't know what to do, she was staring at Kagome. Kagome chuckled to herself, then turned her back to them.

"Why not…." Sango whispered. She turned to Miroku and gave him a quick kiss. Miroku was shocked at what Sango did, but he kissed her back anyways. Miroku smiled happily and returned to his spot by the fire. Sango went back and sat with Kagome. Her face was beat red, but she wore a smile. Kagome laughed.

"So….." She asked Sango. Sango looked up at her.

"So….what?" She replied. She knew what was coming.

"How was it!" Kagome asked half laughing. Sango smiled, looked Kagome in the eyes.

"It was, magical!" She said. Kagome laughed so hard she fell to the floor.

**With Inuyasha in the snow**

He searched and searched, but found nothing. He was really disappointed. He was also mad that he didn't think of it earlier.

"Stupid me!" He said to himself. He started to kick the snow around. He was getting less hopeful about his search. He had been gone for a long time now, and sure he had Kagome worried. "I have to go back soon…" He said to the snow as he rubbed his cold hands together. Just then he saw something from out of the corner of his eye. He looked over, and it was a beautiful blue snow flower. He went over to it, and observed it. It was fully bloomed, it looked like a big blue rose, the snow made it glisten and sparkle.

"PREFECT!" He shouted as he gently picked it and put it in his pocket, and ran as fast as he could back to the cabin.

**In the cabin**

Everyone had fallen asleep. All the gifts were under the tree, even the ones from Sango and Miroku. She was excited for Christmas, she was spending it with the ones she cared for the most, but her most cherished person was gone, and she was really worried about him. She watched the fire, it was slowly dying, the once big red flames had turned into small flickering orange and yellow flames. Kagome got up and quietly put more wood on the fire. She made sure not to wake anyone up. She sat there waiting for Inuyasha to return safely.

"Where are you…." She whispered. There wasn't a single noise, except the crackle of the fire. She sighed. It was getting late; she looked down at her clock. It was 11:55pm.

"So much for spending Christmas Eve with Inuyasha." She sighed sadly. Kagome was about to go to her sleeping bag, when she had this urge to wait by the door; she had a feeling deep down inside her that Inuyasha would be there soon. She slowly and quietly made her way to the doorway. She looked out onto snowy scenery. In the distance she saw a red blur moving quickly towards her.

"Inuyasha…" She called. She waited for a response but didn't get one. She sighed, and stood back in the door, then before she knew it she saw a red hat and a red suit.

"It can't be!" She whispered. She waited as the red figure approached her. Her quick look played a trick on her eyes, for a moment she thought she saw Santa himself, but as she looked closer she saw it was indeed Inuyasha. He was still wearing his Santa she wore a huge smile.

"Kagome!" He shouted as he meet her at the door.

"Shhhh…" She replied. "Everyone is sleeping!" Kagome said sternly.

"Sorry…." He mumbled. Inuyasha kicked the snow a little. He looked at his pocket. "Oh…" He said.

"Oh?" Kagome asked she had a confused look on her face. Inuyasha smiled.

"Close your eyes!" He told her.

"But…" Kagome protested.

"Just do it!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome did as he asked. She wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she loved surprises. Kagome had her eyes sealed shut. She didn't want to peek and upset Inuyasha. She heard his going through his Kimono looking for something obviously. And when he found it he let out a sigh of relief. Kagome started to squirm with excitement. She didn't know why, but something told her deep down inside that it was going to be a very good thing! Inuyasha could sense Kagomes' excitement; it made him laugh a little inside.

"Inuyasha, can I please open my eyes now!" Kagome begged. Inuyasha smiled.

"Hold on!" He replied. Kagome sighed sadly. She really wanted to see Inuyasha. Inuyasha extended his hand to Kagomes' and opened it. Kagome shivered a little because his hands were cold. He gently placed his gift to her on her out stretched palm. He looked at Kagomes' face and took a deep breath.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" Inuyasha said kindly. Kagome opened her eyes.

"Finally!" She joked. Kagome felt Inuyasha place something in her hand so she looked down at it. She saw that in her hand she held a beautiful snow flower. The was a lovely blue colour, and it was fully bloomed. It had snowy tipped pedals and there were beads of water scattered on the pedals as well. The water mixed with the moonlight made the flower glow in a sense. She gazed upon this beautiful gift and sighed happily.

"Inuyasha!" She cried with joy. She ran into his arms. She buried her face in his chest. "Thank you so much! It is so beautiful, I LOVE IT!" She told him. Inuyasha smiled. He had found the perfect gift for her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Kagome pulled back from their embrace and gazed up at Inuyasha. He looked so cute in his little Santa hat. Kagome was in love with this new Christmas Inuyasha. As she gazed up at him, she also saw the mistletoe hanging above them. Kagome laughed to herself. Inuyasha looked very confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked her leaning in the doorway. Kagome pointed up, and Inuyashas' eyes followed her finger and then he saw the mistletoe. He immediately started to blush. He then looked down at Kagome. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Umm…" He said quietly. Kagome smiled at him. She had to kiss him; it was a Christmas tradition, not to mention she wanted to. She shook her head at Inuyasha in a playful manner. She gazed into his honey coloured eyes, there was no way to break that gaze. They both felt it was the right thing to do.

"Shhh…" Kagome said as she leaned into Inuyasha. She reached up and put her hands around his neck. Inuyasha placed his hands on Kagomes' hips. They were still gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed her back. Kagomes' watch then started to beep. The two merely ignored it, for this was a very special moment for them. Kagome eventually let go of Inuyasha, and he did the same. Kagome looked down at her watch, it read 12:02am. She then looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

"This is the best Christmas gift ever!" She said to him. Inuyasha smiled and blushed slightly. The two then decided it was best to get some rest, seeing as their next day would be hectic and busy. Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag, setting her hand gently on the flower beside her and dreamt about the future to come. Inuyasha first watched and made sure Kagome had fallen asleep, then he peered around the dark room to make sure everyone was sleeping, and they were. He slowly inched his way closer to Kagome. When he was close to her, he lay down beside her and laid his arm over her side. Kagome felt the warmth and snuggled up to Inuyasha and they both slept soundly. The next morning the two woke up to everyone staring at them. Inuyasha and Kagome immediately started to blush and separated. They opened up their gifts from each other. Shippo had gotten some snacks and clothes from Kagome and Santa. Sango got a new sundress and perfume from Kagome, and new herds for her powders from Miroku. Miroku received a new robe from Sango and Kagome, which they made. Inuyasha got some ramen and hand made blanket from Kagome. Kagome received cooking ingredients, herbs, spices and what not from the others, but nothing could beat the gift she received from Inuyasha. Everyone had to agree, this was by far the best Christmas they had ever had.

**Okayz, well that's the one shot! I hope you like it! Please review! Thanks a lot for reading it! And a very Merry Christmas to all!**

**Cortz**


End file.
